


Sacrifice

by MrAnders



Series: The One With Vampires [3]
Category: Big Time Rush, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever heard of a vampire with a soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

_It's a human sign  
_ _When things go wrong  
_ _When the scent of her lingers  
_ _And temptation's strong_  

It is different for each vampire. For Kendall, it was like a fire, consuming him from inside out. It happened very quickly. In one moment, he had Logan on his arms, whispering eternal love vows against his chest. The next he was on the ground, convulsing in what can only be described as the most beautiful pain one could ever feel.

And just like that, he got his soul back.

At first it was dizzy, like a dream. But then he saw the brunette standing in front of him, looking at him with nothing but disgust on his big brown eyes, and it came back to the blonde like lightning. 

“Logie…”

_Cold cold heart_  
 _Hard done by you_  
 _Some things look better baby  
_ _Just passin' through_

The brunette kneeled by his side, turning his head slightly to look at the vampire laying on the ground.

“You’re week.” He said, after a moment. “I can smell it.”

Kendall felt sick. That couldn’t be right. No, it couldn’t. Not Logan. Not his Logie. He raised a hand, trying to touch the now pale boy who stepped back.

“No.”

He couldn’t help the tears, and it hurt even more that the brunette was laughing at the sight of them running through the blonde’s face. He tried to reach for the love of his life one more time, but the thing that stepped back once again was nothing like Logan.

“What have I done?”

The brunette looked one last time at the broken figure laying on the ground. The ghost of a smirk crossed his face, and Kendall felt his heart bleeding at the absence of any _Logan_ behind those big brown eyes. There was nothing in there. Not anymore.

And he knew he was the one to blame.

_And it's no sacrifice_  
 _Just a simple word_  
 _It's two hearts living_  
 _In two separate worlds_  
 _But it's no sacrifice_  
 _No sacrifice  
_ _It's no sacrifice at all_


End file.
